sometimes I'm nervous when I talk
by SilentThunder23
Summary: Howling at the dark isn't much fun on your own. / / Stiles eventually gave up and decided he'd just wander around lost in an attempt to try and figure out where he'd parked his car. Stiles & Derek.


sometimes I'm nervous when I talk  
>Stiles, Derek (Jackson); <em>Howling at the dark isn't much fun on your own.<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles realises - belatedly - that trying to go along with Scott to check out his new lead in his "quest for a cure" probably wasn't the best use of his time. Especially when Scott rushes off on his own and leaves Stiles lost in the middle of the woods. The fact it's a full moon probably doesn't make the situation any better, but in his defense Scott has learnt a lot of control lately and he actually felt quite safe following his werewolf best friend through the woods. After wandering around lost for a while in an attempt to figure out where Scott disappeared to, Stiles eventually gave up and decided he'd just wander around lost in an attempt to try and figure out where he'd parked his car.<p>

Suddenly from the darkness Stiles sees red eyes shining back at him. He makes a panicked noise - takes a step back, trips on the root of a tree, lands on his ass then drags himself back to his feet using a tree for support - before the figure moves out of the shadows enough for him to realise it's just Derek Hale.  
>Which, if he's being honest, doesn't make him feel that much safer.<br>"What are you doing out here?" Derek growls. Stiles isn't sure whether he should roll his eyes or be genuinely terrified for his own safety. He turns away from Derek pretending to dust dirt off himself in an attempt to seem unconcerned by the alpha's presence. Derek grabs him by his elbow and turns him around seemingly for the purpose of glaring at him. There's a howl somewhere off in the distance and Stiles suddenly feels very on edge.  
>"That's probably just Scott, right?" Stiles asks, "nothing to worry about." Derek growls and is suddenly shoving him off in a direction and telling him to run. Stiles - completely willing to go along with his survival instinct - complies and is suddenly rushing through the woods hoping he doesn't lose his footing or trip on a tree root because he very much does not want to get eaten by a werewolf.<p>

He's running in whatever direction Derek pushed him in when suddenly he's being tackled over by something approximately human sized. He opens his eyes after landing to find himself staring into the familiar face of Jackson; of course, he's looking a lot more canine then usual - he also looks a bit like he wants to rip out Stiles' throat with his teeth.  
>"Oh god you're a werewolf," Stiles finds himself stating the obvious. Jackson is tackled off him just as quickly as the brand new werewolf had attacked Stiles. When Stiles sees Derek Hale's face he suddenly thanks the heavens for the alpha's timing. Jackson rushes off into the woods again and Stiles releases a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.<br>"You turned Jackson?" Stiles blurts out with a disbelieving tone. Derek just glares at him in response. "Why would you do that, wasn't Scott bad enough?" Stiles babbles as he drags himself back to his feet.  
>"Scott is an idiot," Derek responds automatically.<br>"And Jackson is so much better," Stiles replies sarcastically. Derek just glares at the teenager and Stiles stutters out a "oh hey maybe he is, it's not like he just tried to kill me or anything." Stiles feels himself slammed back into the nearby tree and opens his eyes to find Derek glaring at him with red eyes and sharp teeth. "Oh god," he murmurs.  
>"How about I make you an offer Stiles?" Derek grounds out through clenched teeth - how he manages to even clench his teeth when they're like that is beyond Stiles - "either you stop talking or I will turn you into one of us." He picks up Stiles' arm and Stiles can feel Derek's sharp canines moving along his wrist then suddenly the alpha drops his arm and takes a step away from him. "If I did that I'd just be stuck with you," the werewolf mumbles. He grabs Stiles by his elbow and starts dragging him along.<br>"Oh my god, where are you taking me?" Stiles blurts out.  
>"Back to your car," Derek tells him, he glares over his shoulder at Stiles in an obvious attempt to say 'you are an idiot' without actually saying the words.<p> 


End file.
